


Vice Versa, Versa Vice

by DanaKMulderScully (mulder_itsme)



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008)
Genre: A/U, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulder_itsme/pseuds/DanaKMulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you had told Mulder he would be teaching a college grade Forensic Criminology class, he would have probably-and ironically- been a skeptic himself." One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vice Versa, Versa Vice

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted on Tumblr a while ago with an idea, and after re-finding it and polishing it a bit, I decided to post here as well. (re-edited 9/13/14)
> 
> Prompt: "Mulder as a professor post IWTB. Scully visits his class one day while in session. And they debate in front of students."
> 
> Vise Versa-(adverb; latin )with the main items in the preceding statement the other way around.

"So as you can all see, some actual documented cases of so called 'mental diseases', have been wrongly categorized as being so, when in fact they may not be at all."

Mulder let his psychology book softly thud on his desk, turning around to face his classroom, as he readjusted his glasses at the upper bridge of his nose. A few students remained taking notes as others debated quietly among themselves. If you had told Mulder he would be teaching a college grade Forensic Criminology class, he would have probably-and ironically-been a skeptic himself.

And yet here he was. After their bout with Father Joe, Mulder realized he missed doing something instead of just self-loathing at his own home. He also knew Scully felt better not having to worry about if his mental state was deteriorating or not. So, seeing as though he was now a free man, he opted for the local college, putting his Forensic Psychology degree to work once more. It wasn't the job he had dreamed of, but it had its certain allure. In his classroom he had the say on what was right and wrong, fact or myth, and the best part: no one could deny him the knowledge or call him Spooky Mulder for it...well, at least not to his face anyway.

The truth was, he did enjoy it. Among the cynical students, there were the ones that actually listened to what he had to say, those that took his expertise professionally and actually embraced his teachings. He had not been called the top Bureau profiler for nothing, and the fact that he later decided to use his expertise for the paranormal did not diminish his adeptness at the core task of criminal profiling.

He gently leaned against the edge of his desk, his arms crossed at his chest, as he looked around. He took a breath to continue the lesson on mental illnesses before he was interrupted. "But not every case is like that...", the brunette quipped from the second row, "...Everyone can't just plead insanity to every case and just get away with it. You can't believe everyone that comes with any story claiming to be told to commit murder by the devil himself."

"And why not?", Mulder asked, a soft smile plastered on his face. He knew where this was going. If something came from being all those years at the FBI, it was he already knew every refutation that could come to his beliefs.

"Because it's not fair and there is no way to actually prove that. Standardized lie detector tests are not admissible in court. And besides, how can you justify said accusations? You bring Lucifer, himself to the stand?" The class chortled and slightly laughed, as so did Mulder himself.

"Well, Cassie, you may have a point. Then it would be ridiculous to believe in goblins and faeries, and aliens and demons for that matter..."

"Correct."

"And what about God? God is revered and called upon, in many things, religion can be part of the case at hand in court. And the matter of the fact is that you do have to consider the people's belief system in these cases."

"But the court should be by jurisdiction of the state...not church."

"In an ideal sense, yes. And yet, we have Bibles in our courthouses and swear by them while we are there. You can't have it both ways. You can’t believe one belief over the other. Our world is full of superstition, and who’s to say what is actually real from fact? Because the truth is we can't, unless we have seen it with our own eyes...in that way, we can actually vouch for such a reason.  Seeing _is_ believing."

"But believing is also seeing.", came a voice familiar, edging closer, from the corner of the classroom. Her heels softly clicked the floor as she paced. "There are many cases of schizophrenia known to have actually been triggered by repressed fears. You may be seeing things that are not there, even hearing them...it does not mean they are real."

Mulder met her gaze, a sly grin quickly spreading across his face. "Well Scully, that may be so, but you can test a person’s acquirement of a certain mental condition. Remember the old days when it was actually backward, and people were treated for mental illnesses by the idea that they had been possessed by demonic entities? How would one go about verifying which is the actual correct way to diagnose? The medical diagnosis or the beliefs at stake?"

"Well, standard procedure, to this day, calls for a complete psychological evaluation of the person being questioned."

"And even then, do we really know if their account is accurate or just part of their own dementia?"

"If we are lucky and precise, we do...and we can only do our best to be correct."

He took a few steps closer to her, never breaking his gaze off her, "But what if we are not....then what?"

She returned his gaze defiantly, taking another step forward leaving very little to call personal space, "In the end, we still have a person whom has to answer for his or her actions. A life was taken by his or her hands...a family is still mourning a loss and asking for justice...devil or none."

"Seeing is believing, Scully."

"And believing is seeing... ", she smiled broadly causing him to do the same.

He lingered watching her audacious smile. It had been a while since they had debated a case as they would in their basement office. A case mind you, the debating happened constantly, and it was very welcomed. Her constant proving him wrong and him trying to do the same back was the never ending dance that kept their dynamic alive. It had turned deafeningly silent before Mulder turned to face his class. His students were by now completely lost on the subject matter...after all, they were initially discussing the modus operandi of serial killers. 

"Students, this is Dr. Dana Scully, former forensic pathologist for the Federal Bureau at Quantico Virginia and partner of yours truly, now a staff physician at the local Catholic hospital of Sacred Heart. And with that, our class for today is dismissed."

"So, uh...is that last part coming for the final or..."

"No Brian, you can relax now. We will pick up on MO's next week. Oh, and uh, remember that final research project projected ideas are due Wednesday."

The class began exiting, a few students having lingering looks at the pair, some even cracking knowing smiles. 

"So, what are you here for Scully...?"

"You left your lunch at the counter..." Scully answered, handing him his small lunch container. "Had a break to spare and decided to drop by and see you in action."

"Oh. See me in action? I see where you are going with this and I like it."

She rolled her eyes softly shaking her head, "Jesus, Mulder..." Scully then looked around the classroom, and back to Mulder as he reorganized some books at his desk. 

"Well, I'm out for my lunch break in 10 minutes...wanna skip the paper bags and actually grab lunch with me at the nearby cafe?"

"Ah, I can't. I head back in in half an hour. I have patient files to sort and what not. Rain check?"

"How about tonight? Dinner?"

"Sounds great.", She smiled softly. Glancing around the now empty room she asked, "You like it here Mulder?"

"I never thought I'd actually say it, but yeah. It's not my basement office but, you know."

Scully chuckled, softly grazing his arm. Her hand slowly shifting downwards. "I'm glad..." He reached her fingers with his, tangling lightly with them.

"Well, I have to go."

"Alright...see meet you at home to head out for dinner at 7?",

"Yes. See you tonight then, Professor."

She lingered seductively on her last word making him swiftly turn head his eyes to catch her smirking at him.

"You're getting a real kick out of calling me that, huh, Doc?"

"Maybe...take me to dinner and find out afterwards?", she raised her eyebrows towards him cheekily.

"Oh, don't toy with me, Scully...", he responded, stepping closer, aiming to close any type of personal space barrier between them, when the sounds of someone clearing their throat stopped him in his tracks. He looked to find a gawking man at the entrance of the classroom.

"Oh, uh, afternoon Mr. Robinson, I was just on my way out. I, uh..."

"Umhum....", he watched the 2 intently. Mulder basically felt back at the high school level getting caught by one of his teachers.

"Have you met Dr. Dana Scully? She's staff physician at Sacred Heart.", Scully extended her arm offering a hand shake courteously.

"The missus. Charmed. Very lovely." He smiled shaking her hand warmly yet rushed. They were used to getting the Mr and Mrs phrases, even if they weren't officially so. They didn't bother correcting people anymore. "Now, sorry to make the introduction short, but I need my classroom in 5 minutes Mister Mulder, it's exam day for me, could you manage that?"

"Yes of course. Scully, I, uh- " 

"See you at dinner...", she leaned quickly into in his ear as she whispered. "...And keep the glasses." She smiled temptingly before turning around and heading towards the door. 

"Tease..." he muttered to himself, before he continued cleaning up the desk and heading on for the rest of the day. 

It was going to be a long one.


End file.
